I Accept You
by HarperGrey
Summary: Victoria has left life in the Hampton's to start over in Italy with Patrick, Margaux, and her grandchild. Just when she thinks she has dealt with all of her demons, someone from her past comes back into her life.
1. Chapter 1

Margaux smiled to herself when she noticed the heads turn towards the entrance at the art gallery. Victoria still knew how to make an entrance, and right now she had the attention of every man in the room. She was genuinely happy for her almost mother-in-law, who seemed to finally have some much deserved peace of mind. Lifting her hand a little to catch her attention, she waved the beauty towards her.

"Ah, there you are, it's quite the turnout tonight," Victoria smiled genuinely, "You look lovely sweetheart."

"As do you," Margaux raises an eyebrow, "You seem to have captured the attention of many eligible bachelors tonight. There are some very impressive men here, you'd be wise to shop around," She grinned.

"Oh please, I'm not on the market for that," Victoria chuckled, waving her off, "I've finally got some peace in my life, I aim to keep it that way."

"But you deserve a bit of fun, no?" Margaux laughed, handing her a glass of champagne, "Something light, perhaps?"

"You humor me," Victoria grinned, seeing a few of Margaux's friends come in, "You go say hi, I'm going to take a look around at the pieces," She said, nudging her towards them encouragingly.

Victoria was glad that she had found some semblance of normalcy. For a while, Margaux had insisted on doing nothing but caring for Bella, until Victoria had convinced her that in order for them to have a normal life, she needed to take care of herself as well. Eventually Margaux realized this and seemed to build a bit of a social life through Patrick's friends and some of her own from her agency.

Content, Victoria turned and began looking at the pieces, tastefully displayed throughout the gallery. She was thoroughly impressed with Patrick's work and how far he had come through his internship here. He was ready to establish his own studio, and she looked forward to the venture with him.

She made her way through the works, some of them catching her eye. She'd spend a few moments considering what they'd look like in her home before moving onto the next. She didn't find anything that struck her until she stumbled upon a painting of a dark haired woman. The style of the painting seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it right away. In fact, the woman also looked familiar. She felt somewhat of a flutter in her stomach at the thought, but quickly pushed it from her mind. There was no way.

"What do you think? Did I do you justice?" She heard a male voice behind her ask, the tone of his voice making goosebumps appear on her flesh. She stared blankly at the painting, trying to make sense of her emotions before she turned around. When she did, she found herself face to face with a man she thought she'd never see again.

She stared at him for a moment, her heart constricting in her chest. How had he ended up here? Would he be staying? Did he despise her now because of Conrad's evil doings?

"You don't like it?" Dominik frowns slightly watching her expression change from one of shock to one of confusion, "Victoria, I asked you about the painting…"

"Oh, it's beautiful," She stammers, trying to pull herself together. No one had ever made her at a loss for words, so why was she acting so damn foolish around an ex-boyfriend? Maybe she had been out of the game too long. Maybe he wasn't 'just an ex'.

"I must admit it was harder to finish it from memory," He raised an eyebrow, watching her as she glanced at the painting to avert her eyes from him, "It's been a while."

"It's perfect," Victoria replied in a near whisper, biting at her lip to keep her emotions in check. She could still feel the energy radiating between them. She couldn't even bring herself to look into his eyes, knowing she'd only find honesty there. It upset her to think of the heartbreak she had caused him.

He decided to change the subject, seeing she was struggled to keep control, "I didn't realize Patrick was your son when I came here to show my work. I have to admit, there was something that seemed familiar about him when we met, though. He's a great kid, Vic."

She smiles warmly nodding, "We reconnected a couple of years ago. Patrick helped me through a very hard time, he's a lovely person."

"I'm just glad you got to see him again," He looked at her knowingly, remembering how he used to console her years ago on Patrick's birthdays and holidays. He'd just hold her and not say anything, for she didn't need to explain anything. He understood her hurt, but also the fact that they both knew she had no other choice.

She looked at him the same way, forcing a weak smile as the knot started to form in her throat again. Damn him. What was it about him that always brought her feelings to the surface? She was never one to wear her emotions on her sleeve, she preferred keeping them suppressed, so no one could use them against her. With him it was like he could see right through her, read her thoughts. It made her want to retreat, to find some place safe. That wasn't fair to him, though. He had been nothing but loving and accepting of her. It was a foreign concept, something she never felt deserving of. She wasn't worthy of his beautiful soul, not after the pain she'd caused him simply from her own confusion.

"So…So, are you living here or?" She managed to choke out, trying to pull herself together for a casual conversation.

"For a bit, you know me Vic, always going somewhere," He smiles slightly at her, "Never had a reason to stick around one place too long."

She nodded, forcing a smile, all the while knowing what he meant. He had a way of laying it all out there. Telling her that he'd always be hers without really saying it. Telling her that all she had to do was say the word, simply with an expression. She finally found her opportunity to escape the overwhelming emotions bombarding her when she saw Patrick come into the gallery, "I really should go congratulate him. I'll see you."

She turned and disappeared into the crowd of people before he could protest, trying to process what had just happened. When she finally thought she had control of her life and couldn't be rattled by anyone, Dominik Wright came back into it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait so, you used to date Dominik Wright?" Patrick grinned, walking his mother into her house after the gallery party, "Go Victoria."

"Shhh," She laughed, elbowing him on her way into the kitchen, "It was years ago. We were both young and stupid."

"What happened?" He raised an eyebrow at her curiously, "He seemed to shake you up pretty good. Why'd you break up?"

"I left him," She shrugged a little, pouring them both a glass of wine, "I knew once he took me off the pedestal he put me on, he'd realize I wasn't worth it. So I broke it off before he did it first."

"That's ridiculous, mom," He frowned, leaning onto the counter, "Any guy would be lucky to have you. That's the way you should be treated, and I think the idea scares you."

"Dominik is a good person," She shook her head, passing him his glass, "He deserves so much better. I'm a complicated mess," She let out a laugh, glancing up at him.

"You still deserve someone who would take the time to figure you out," He replied, clinking their glasses gently before taking a sip of his wine, "I invited him over tomorrow evening."

"You what? Patrick!" Her mouth dropped at him accusingly, "Why on earth would you do such a thing?"

"Oh come on, you said you aren't interested in him so it's not a problem, right? Besides, it's only polite that we show him some hospitality. He'd love our Sunday night gatherings," He grinned, seeing her squirming at the idea. He'd never seen the mention of someone cause her to get so wonderfully flustered. He'd come to grow fond of Dominik after corresponding with him for a while over his showing at the gallery. Finding out that he and Victoria had a history, well that was icing on the cake. Patrick felt like it was time for his mother to get back into the game. She had spent some time alone, dealt with her demons and created a new life for herself. He'd love to see her find someone to treat her like she should have always been treated.

* * *

"Mom?" Charlotte called out, making her way into the house after Patrick had picked her up from the airport and brought her there.

"Hello? Am I in the right place?" Charlotte laughed, glancing around wide eyed when she made it to Victoria's bedroom, "When did Victoria Grayson become bohemian?"

"Charlotte!" Victoria smiled brightly, turning from her closet to come and embrace her, "I wasn't expecting you for another week. I'm so glad you're here, darling," She said genuinely, running a hand over her hair.

"You look…different," She laughed a little, taking in Victoria's sundress and loose curls, "Good different."

"You look beautiful,' Victoria smiled in return, "Come on, I'll show you your bedroom."

Charlotte nodded, letting Victoria take her by the arm across the hall, "You decorated this by yourself?" She raised an eyebrow, noticing how different everything was to the Grayson manor. Her mother seemed younger, more vibrant, and happier than she'd ever seen her.

"You don't like it?" Victoria's brow furrowed quickly, looking at Charlotte.

"Mom, it's gorgeous," Charlotte nodded reassuringly, "It's just…so different now. I guess I need time to adjust."

"I know we have a lot to talk about and work through Charlotte, but I'm so glad you're here," Victoria touched her arm gently, "It means the world to me to have my whole family here."

"Who's the guy?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow, leaning over to ask Patrick later that evening, "Mom's on like her fourth glass of wine already."

Patrick laughed a little, watching Victoria picking at the food table in the midst of their guests, obviously in her own world, "See that guy over there talking to my friend," He nodded toward Dominik, "Him and mom used to be together. Back in the day."

"What's he like? Is he decent?" Charlotte frowned in a concerned manner, studying Dominik as he talked to one of their guests.

"He's a nice guy," Patrick nodded reassuringly, "I invited him, it's fun to watch. She gets so flustered. I've never seen someone rattle her like he does."

* * *

"Lovely party," Dominik nodded as he came up beside Victoria, taking a cracker from her plate, "Had a little too much to drink, have we Vic?" He grinned, noticing the flush to her cheeks. He had waited a respectable amount of time this evening before approaching her. He was nervous enough to come to her home without her personal invitation, so he knew he had to play it safe. Victoria was like a timid animal. She had an intimidating appearance, but in reality she feared being hurt by others more.

"I'm fine," She replied defiantly, glancing at him, "Just so you know, it wasn't my idea to invite you here."

"You always were feisty after a few drinks," He smirked, watching her try to play it cool. It always amused him how stubborn she could get some times. He watched her eyes narrow slightly before he added, "Some of my best memories involve you and two bottles of that cheap merlot we used to get."

"At that little shop around the corner from our apartment?" She smiled up at him slightly, the memories of that time making dimples appear on her porcelain skin, "I loved that place. I wonder if it's still open?"

"It isn't," He shook his head slightly, taking a sip of his drink, "I went there a couple years ago, it's office space now. In fact, you wouldn't even recognize our old neighborhood."

"Oh, that's a shame," She bit her lip, studying his face for a moment, "What made you decide to come tonight?"

"Patrick and I have become good friends. How could I refuse?" He smirked, "And you know I love a good party, Vic."

"Oh, I remember all too well," She raised an eyebrow laughing, "I also remember your penchant for serenades after you've had too many."

"Now you're just asking for it, Harper," Dominik grinned playfully, his heart skipping a beat when she gave a genuine grin, "You loved it, admit it."

"Never," She replied playfully, making his chest constrict when she laughed slightly.

He studied her for a moment before deciding to finally get it off of his chest. He wasn't sure how she felt about what had transpired between them a few years ago, or what Conrad had told her. It had tortured him to leave her without saying why or where, and he had thought about it every day since.

"Victoria, when I left…It wasn't because I wanted to," He frowned at her, not knowing how to approach it.

"It was Conrad's doing, wasn't it?" She nodded once, glancing down, "I always knew that."

"He threatened to expose you," He frowned, taking her hand into his, "I couldn't let that happen."

"I knew it had to be for good reason," Victoria swallowed hard at the knot starting to form in her throat, "Thank you for protecting me. Selflessly. Not many people have ever done that kind of thing for me."

"I know a lot has happened to you in the past couple of years, Victoria," He looked at her seriously, seeing how fragile she still yet was. He wanted to embrace her, to comfort her and tell her he'd protect her, "But I'd like you to give me a chance."


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria watched Dominik as the party died down, contemplating what he had offered. The intent in his eyes scared her each time he would glance her way. She didn't know what it was about the man that made her feel so out of control. She was an open book for him, he could see right through her. It unnerved her that just when she thought she was in control of her own life, he came into the picture and shook everything up.

She said her goodbyes to her children as they left, noticing Dominik standing back waiting. Her back garden was suddenly empty with the exception of them. She felt cold chills appear on her skin as she forced a smile, watching him come her way.

"Have you given any thought to what I said, Victoria?" He asked, looking at her in such a way that she felt he already knew the answer.

"Dominik I can't," She swallows hard, bracing herself to hurt him again, "I'm sorry. For once in my life I have peace and, I'm just not ready to jump into something serious."

"Wait, you think I only want to come back into your life, wreck it, and leave?" He frowned, shaking his head, "Well, doesn't that sound familiar, Vic? You afraid I'm gonna play your own game on you?"

"It's not like that," She pressed, letting out a breath, "You deserve so much more than what I can give you right now."

Dominik stood in silence for a moment before glancing at her, "I should go."

Her heart sank at his words, even though she told herself it was for the best. She needed to establish a healthy distance between them. She had a weakness for him that she couldn't deny, and desperately wanted to keep it at bay.

"Will I see you again?" She asked, watching him start to walk away. She didn't know why she asked, she shouldn't want to know. For some reason she had to, despite her best interests.

"Do you want to see me again, Vic?" Dominik looked at her knowingly. He knew her inside and out. He knew that when she was scared, she pushed away. She knew he knew all of this, and she hoped he wouldn't call her out on this façade.

"Maybe I'll run into you at the gallery," She offered a forced smile. She didn't want to tell him no, but she needed it to happen on her own terms.

"Yeah, maybe," Dominik nodded, returning that same strained smile before making his way out of her garden.

* * *

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Patrick laughed when he walked into the gallery's studio, seeing Dominik painting furiously.

"I guess you'd call it a little inspiration," He glanced up, letting out a breath as he forced a smile at him.

"This wouldn't happen to be over a certain black haired woman you apparently go way back with, would it?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a lucky guess," Patrick grinned, nodding to the painting Dominik was working on. It was a dark, haunting piece that featured the familiar profile of a woman. She was transcending into the dark colors of the background, giving the illusion that she was retreating into the shadows.

"Ah, right. Why does she do it, Patrick? Why does she always run from me?" Dominik looked at him with a pained expression.

"It's all she knows," Patrick replied, "Every time she opens up to someone she's been hurt. She's hesitant to make herself vulnerable, especially to you."

"Why me? I've never hurt her," He shook his head at the thought, setting his pallet and brush down.

Patrick raised an eyebrow as if surprised he didn't know, "Because unlike Conrad and David, you have the power to crush her. She can't control her feelings when it comes to you and that makes her nervous."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Honestly? Don't give up, but let her come to you. You can't take her rejection personally, either."

"Hard not to."

"Not really if you think about it," Patrick shrugs, "If she's pushing you away it means you still have the potential to win her heart."

* * *

"Another round, come on Victoria," Margaux laughed as she slid the drink across to her at their places at the bar.

"I haven't drank this much since I was married to Conrad," Victoria grinned, her face flushed with a buzz from the alcohol, "I can't keep up with you young ones anymore."

"Anymore?" She grinned deviously, "I'm sensing Victoria Harper was a bit wild back in her day, no?"

Victoria let out a laugh, tucking her hair behind her ear, "You don't want to hear about your child's grandmother's past, do you?"

"On the contrary, I'm intrigued," Margaux laughed, knowing the effect of the alcohol had kicked in for both of them. They'd become extremely close, a mixture of a mother-daughter relationship and best friends. More often than not, they'd find themselves having conversations like this after a little too much wine.

"I'd say my wildest times would have to be when I was with Dominik," Victoria grinned mischievously behind her glass at the memories coming back from that time.

"How wild?" Margaux quizzed, motioning to the bartender to bring them another drink.

"I was in my 20's, and Dominik always managed to bring out my carefree side," She laughed, "Although we were so broke, we should have been responsible and had a little less fun."

"You lived together?"

Victoria chuckled, shaking her head, "I don't know if you'd call it living, but I never felt more alive than our time together. There was a certain thrill in what we did, selling those replicas. We had so many close calls but always managed to get out of trouble. We lived from week to week, usually blowing what money we made on a good time. We fought like crazy, too."

"I see, did you make up like crazy as well?" Margaux asked impishly.

She grinned raising an eyebrow, "I think that was half the reason we fought. Just so we could make up later. There was so much passion there, we were both so stubborn and quick tempered. Neither of us could ever hold a grudge for longer than five minutes. It's kind of funny to think about now."

Margaux chuckled, "I've never seen you smile that way before."

"What way?"

"So girlishly. I can tell it was a happy time for you, despite what you say. You're like a teenage girl talking about her first love," She laughs at Victoria's bemused expression.

"He wasn't my first love, but what we had was certainly real," Victoria smiled wistfully, the alcohol making her less reserved about her feelings. At the moment she wasn't even worried that Dominik was back in her life. Instead, it gave her an excited feeling.

"Why don't you give him a chance now?" Margaux shrugged curiously.

"I'm a different person than the girl he once knew. I was troubled but carefree back then, now I'm just troubled," She retorted, poking fun at herself.

"Ahh, I think Dominik knows exactly who you are," Margaux nodded, "Who says you have to be serious straight away? You deserve a little fun, Victoria."

Suddenly they heard Patrick yelling for them over the loud, crowded bar, pushing his way through people, "Look who I found in the back," He says with a satisfied grin, pulling Dominik over to the bar with him.

"Victoria," Dominik grinned a little drunkenly at her before waving at Margaux, "If you'll excuse me ladies, it appears I can't hold my liquor like I used to," He said apologetically, reaching out to steady himself with the bar.

Victoria giggled at the state of him, knowing she wasn't far from that it herself. She'd already had three drinks, and she knew she was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. Preoccupied with watching Dominik lean against the bar unsteadily, she didn't catch the looks flashed between Margaux and her son.

"Ah, I'm glad you discovered one of our favorite spots," Margaux said to Dominik, watching him in amusement.

"He never did have trouble finding the party," Victoria raised an eyebrow, glancing at Patrick and Margaux as if she were in on the joke. They both laughed at her attempting to give Dominik a hard time when she was just as drunk.

"Hey Margaux, why don't you come to the back? I have some people for you to meet," Patrick smirked, reaching for her hand as she got up from the stool, "You two crazy kids have a good time."

* * *

"Uptown girl, she's been living in her uptown world!" Dominik belted as he wrapped an arm around Victoria's waist on their way to her front door.

She laughed loudly before hitting him playfully, "I have neighbors," She said, sifting through her clutch to try to find her house key in the dim light. They had stayed for a few more drinks before he insisted on walking her home, though they both ended up having to help each other navigate back to her place.

"But I'm serenading you," He grinned mischievously, leaning against the doorframe to watch her, "She'll see I'm not so tough, just because, I'm in love with an Uptown Girl!" He continued, stumbling into the villa when she finally got the door open.

She reached out for him, stumbling herself as they both broke into a fit of laughter, "You are the biggest idiot I know," She grinned.

He pulled her against him playfully, "Remember that little club we used to go to all of the time? You used to match me whiskey for whiskey and now you can't even handle your wine. I expected more from you, Harper."

She let out a giggle, showing her dimples, "Hmm maybe I'm just not as fun as I used to be?"

"Something tells me that girls still in there," He smirked before letting go of her and starting down her hall.

Her jaw dropped in astonishment. That smug bastard was making her chase him. She watched him walk down her hallway with his back to her, confidently pulling his shirt over his head and letting it fall behind him. In the back of her mind somewhere she knew this probably wasn't the most responsible way to get back into the game, but they were both adults. Single adults who had a history and also too many drinks.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, following him when he turned and went into her guest room, surprising her.

"To sleep, Victoria," He smirked at her before undoing his belt, stripping down to only his boxers as he kicked his jeans away from his feet.

He was playing hard to get and she couldn't believe it. She watched him, raising an eyebrow as she lingered near the door, "You're in the wrong room. Mine is across the hall."

"Oh no, babe. You made it very clear the last time I saw you that I'm very much in the right room," He shrugged frankly, falling onto the bed folding his arms behind his head. He grinned up at her daringly, making it obvious that he was teasing her, "Or were you planning on using me again, Victoria?"

She walked over to the bed casually, reaching for the zipper on her dress. She saw his eyes light up in triumph as he watched her slip out of it, "You say it as if the idea doesn't excite you."

"Nothing would give me more pleasure than making you scream my name tonight," He eyed her playfully, "But you know I want more. I want to be in your bed every night, not just when you've had too much to drink."

She could tell this was a battle of the wills, and she wasn't about to back down. How dare he have the audacity to tease her like this? She took a deep breath to try and tame the tingling in her stomach at the thought of crawling on top of him. She'd be damned if she gave him what he wanted.

"I see you're older but none the wiser, Dom," She raised an eyebrow, leaning over him as he eyed her hungrily, "Your foolish pride still keeps you from taking opportunities given," She smiled sadistically, kissing his forehead before turning to go out of the room.

His silence at her exit let her know he was stunned by her willpower. He had thought she was going to give into him. Closing her bedroom door, she chuckled to herself. They always used to test each other like this and it was still exciting. He refused to come onto her when she was drunk after the way she rejected him at her party. She knew he wanted her to make the first move, to be the one to chase him this time. Victoria supposed it was only fair after the way she'd done him in the past, but she just wasn't ready to open herself up for a relationship yet. If he didn't want to take her up on a little fun, then it was his own loss. She certainly wasn't going to chase him…Was she?


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, sunshine," Victoria smiled sardonically when he came into the kitchen. He was rubbing his head from the hangover, his hair disheveled as usual.

"Did someone have too much to drink last night?"

She felt triumph as she watched him smugly, relieved to see he must have forgotten what happened last night. Reaching for a strawberry, she made eye contact with him as she pressed it to her lips and took a bite. The leftover tension from the night before was still lingering between them, and she hoped it made him miserable.

"Says the woman who tried to con me into her bed," He smirked at her attempt to torture him as he came around her kitchen island, playfully tapping her bottom on his way to her fridge.

"Excuse me?!" Her mouth dropped, fury running through her at the nerve of him, "What makes you think you have the right to waltz in here and act like that? Put that back it's mine!" She frowned, coming over to snatch the bottled water from his hand and put it back in the refrigerator. She was acting childish, but she didn't care.

He chuckled a little at her, "You like having me around Victoria, just admit it."

"You're infuriating," She narrowed her eyes, watching him go through her cabinets until he found a glass to get tap water in.

"You looked good last night," Dominik grinned as he took a sip of his water, unfazed by her mood, "Shame I couldn't have taken you up on that offer."

"Why didn't you?" She shrugged, as if it didn't bother her in the slightest, "A little fun never hurt anyone."

"You know why I did, Vic."

"I told you I wasn't ready for anything serious," She replied, irritated that he wouldn't accept it, "If you don't want to have a little fun, then it's your own loss."

"Never said I didn't want a little fun. I'd love to have fun with you," He eyed her up and down as he leaned against the counter, "But that's not all I want from you. So until you can come to terms with that, you aren't getting any of this," He motioned to his body, giving her a confident smirk.

She rolled her eyes before retorting, "You're so full of yourself. I can find what I want anywhere, with any man I please. Do you know how many men have tried, here? Successful, well-bred and respected businessmen."

"That would be fine if that's what made you tick," He shrugged casually, "But I know you, Vic. You were married to that type for how many years? You were miserable. You need someone who understands you. Someone who will put your haughty little ass into place instead of buying you a diamond when you have a temper tantrum," He grinned.

"How dare you?!" Victoria snapped. It wasn't even noon and he'd insulted her multiple times. "I'm not a woman who needs to be put in her place! Even if I were, I hardly think you'd be up to the job. You're a misogynist prick."

He rolled his eyes at her outburst, setting his glass down on the counter calmly. He watched her fume for a few moments before letting out a laugh. This infuriated her even more, making a flush creep up her neck and cheeks.

"But you do need someone to put you in your place, Vic. You're stubborn, you sabotage your own happiness repeatedly," Dominik walked towards her, "And your foolish pride makes you miss out on things that could make you happy."

He ran his hands over her hips, tracing her curves up to her waist as he pressed her between him and the counter. Her willpower faltered at his contact. It had been so long since a man had touched her, let alone a man who meant something to her. Dominik pressed his forehead to hers as she tried not to make eye contact with him, though her body betrayed her.

"If we do this…if I agree to be your little toy," Dominik said, brushing his lips over Victoria's slowly, "You have to be open with me. I'll come and go whenever you want, I won't pressure you in any way."

He kissed over her jawline slowly making his way to her neck, hearing her intake of breath, "I'll please you in any way I can, but you won't shut me out. You have to be honest."

Dominik continued his slow kisses on the most sensitive parts of her neck, letting his hands travel down her back and to her bottom. She moaned when he pulled their bodies together tightly, her hands going into his hair as he teased her sensitive skin.

She whimpered involuntarily when he stopped and lifted his head, making a confident smile play at his lips, "Do you agree, Victoria? We'll have fun, but you don't get to shut me out."

Victoria's breath quickened, the room suddenly feeling overly hot as her clothing started to suffocate her. All she wanted to do was shed the material and press herself against him, to feel his weight on top of her. She managed a quick nod before leaning up to kiss him hungrily, gripping a fist full of his hair roughly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dominik said, his voice husky with desire as he lifted her small frame onto the counter in front of him. She ran her hands into his hair as they kissed hungrily, feeling his hands caressing her back.

"Oh my god," Charlotte blurted out loudly as she came in the front door, her bag falling off her arm with a thud that made them both jump.

"Charlotte!" Victoria exclaimed as Dominik pulled away from, her trying to act casual. She slid off the counter, feeling the heat of embarrassment on her face.

"Uh, hi," Her daughter said wide eyed, letting out an awkward chuckle.

"How are you Charlotte?" Dominik raised a hand to wave at her nervously, only serving to make her laugh again.

"I've had less awkward days," She raised an eyebrow, "I'll just go back to Margaux's."

"That won't be necessary," Victoria cut in, plastering a reassuring smile to her face, "Dominik was just leaving."

She saw his mouth drop from the corner of her eye, "Weren't you?" She asked, giving him a pointed look.

"She's right, Charlotte," He smiled, nodding his head quickly as he reached for his jacket. At least he was attempting to stick to his end of the bargain and go when she wanted him to.

Charlotte glanced between the two of them, amused at the awkward tension, "Are you coming over for dinner this evening, Dominik? Patrick and Margaux will be here, you should join us."

Victoria watched as Dominik's lips turned into a satisfied smile. Damn it, even her children were on his side. He gave her a look of triumph quickly before turning his attention back to her daughter.

"I'd love to, see you then," He said cheerfully, winking at Victoria before he went out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Patrick told me you two planned on opening a gallery together," Dominik smiled, leaning back in his chair at the dining room table after dinner.

"Oh yeah, Mom, I found a building that I think would be perfect," Patrick chimed in, glancing up from pouring himself and Margaux another glass of wine.

"We'll have to go view it this week," Victoria smiled, picking Bella up from her high chair when she started to fuss. Dominik loved watching the maternal side of her show itself. It was so natural for her, and she showed a softer side that many didn't get to see. It made him imagine what it would have been like if they'd had their own children.

She soothed Bella, holding her own her lap before looking up at him. She was completely at ease and smiling genuinely, which warmed him. He knew all she had ever wanted was to be surrounded by family, and now she had some peace.

"Oh, Victoria I can take her," Margaux smiled as Victoria shook her head in response.

"Nonsense, I want to," She smiled again, her dimples making an appearance before she looked back at Dominik, "Yes, we do plan to open our own gallery. I've been itching to get involved with something."

"I assume you'll be selling originals instead of replicas this time?" Dominik teased, making all of them laugh. Even Bella let out a giggle at them, causing another wave of laughter. He enjoyed sitting at this table with them. It was something he could certainly get used to.

"Yes, those days are over," Victoria quipped, giving him a grin. He reveled in how relaxed she was being with him here.

"Okay, what am I missing?" Charlotte glanced at all of them smiling cluelessly.

Patrick glanced at his mother mischievously, "Mom used to be a regular criminal."

"Oui, your mother and Dominik have quite the colorful past," Margaux added, grinning behind her wine glass as she took a sip.

Charlotte laughed wideyed, "Okay you're so gonna have to fill me in on this."

"Come stay with me tonight Char, I'll fill you in," Her brother replied, elbowing her playfully.

"See what you started?" Victoria mocked exasperation at Dominik, making him chuckle.

"Thanks for dinner mom, we should get going before I drink anymore," Patrick said as he stood up from the table, "Go get your things, sis."

Margaux stood from the table next, "Oui, thanks Maman,"She smiled warmly, "We should be going, too. I need to be at the office early in the morning."

"Just let her stay with me, then," Victoria said, holding Bella against her snugly at the sleepy look in the baby's eyes, "I'll watch her tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Margaux LeMarchal, you will not deprive me of my grandbaby," She replied playfully.

* * *

"She is simply the image of Daniel," Dominik said, following Victoria into the living room after they had all said their goodbyes to her children. He watched the baby rest her head on Victoria's shoulder, her black curls blending with her grandmother's own dark hair.

She gave him a wistful smile as she sat down on the sofa with her, "Isn't she? The moment she was born, I saw him in her."

"Were you in the delivery room?" He asked, sitting down beside them. He smiled a little when Bella reached for him, holding up his arms unsurely. She cooed before diving into them, making them both laugh.

"I was," Victoria nodded, watching as Dominik and Bella got familiar with each other.

She could tell he hadn't had much experience with children before, but he was smiling foolishly at the little girl. Soon, Bella had quit squirming and became satisfied with sitting on his lap, fascinated by a button on his shirt.

"I remembered how scary it was to give birth, especially doing it alone," She shook her head, "And when Margaux asked if I'd be in the delivery room, I agreed in an instant. I think that's the point where we really became mother and daughter, you know?"

Dominik nodded, smiling as he became more comfortable with how to handle Bella. He held his arms close to her, allowing her to move when she wanted to but ensuring she wouldn't fall.

"You have a beautiful family, Victoria," He said, glancing at her seriously, "She's going to look just like you when she's older."

"Poor thing," Victoria smiled playfully, reaching out to run a hand over the baby's hair, "How come you never settled down?"

"Ah, I suppose I tried," He shrugged a little, "But nothing ever felt right." They never felt like Victoria.

"Do you regret not having children of your own?"

"I guess, but it seems it's better off that way, isn't it? I'm only now mature enough to be a father, can you imagine what I'd have put a child through in my younger years?"

"You would have been a great dad, Dominik. I'm sure of it. So you never even came close?"

"I had a fiancé a while ago. We'd been broken up for about a year when I met you that night in the city. She was younger than me, and I knew it wouldn't work out. I tried, but we wanted different things and I knew I didn't love her the way I should to make a marriage work."

"To be fair, I don't think there's anything you can do to make a marriage work," Victoria joked, rolling her eyes, "Take it from someone who knows."

"That's where I think you're wrong, babe. I think if you're with the right person, you'd do just about anything," Dominik looked at her for a moment, seeing the understanding in her eyes.

She averted her gaze like she always did, glancing down at Bella who had fallen asleep against his chest, "I should put her to bed."

"Of course," He nodded, watching Victoria stand and lift the baby from his arms. Just like that, she ran away from the conversation. Damn it. He was going to have to hold up his end of the deal to not put any pressure on her. He knew if he didn't, he'd ruin things before they'd even started.


	6. Chapter 6

Dominik rolled over in his bed restlessly, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. Damn it. Why couldn't he sleep? He had a pretty good idea, he just didn't want to admit it. It had been about a month since he and Victoria had agreed to play it casual. He'd been finding reasons to run into her and spent any evening with her family he was invited to, but nothing romantic had happened yet. It seemed they were always interrupted, or she was being distant when they were alone. The right time hadn't happened, and he was anxious for it.

Not that getting Victoria into bed was all he wanted, but he didn't know if her lack of interest stemmed from fear or if she actually didn't want him in that away. He never could tell what was going on in that pretty head of hers and it drove him crazy. She internalized everything and he wore his heart on his sleeve. In the past, the combination of their opposite approaches made their relationship messy. Now, he tried not to let her introversion confuse him. He was reluctant to jump to conclusions like he used to when she was being distant or wanted to be alone.

His heart stopped when he heard his cellphone ringing on the nightstand. Reaching over to grab it, he scrunched his eyes as they adjusted to the light of the screen. It was her. Calling in the middle of the night. Excitement and dread shot through him simultaneously at the reasons she could be calling. Either something bad had happened, or something very good was about to.

He sat up in bed as he clicked answer and brought the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey," Victoria replied, her voice warm and husky from sleep, "What are you doing?"

"It's midnight Vic," He smirked to himself, "I was trying to sleep."

"You're up now, come over."

Dominik tried to swallow the excitement in his tone before responding, "Is something wrong?"

"I just had a dream about you, that's all," She said coyly, allowing a moment of silence to pass, "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I'll be over."

* * *

Dominik knocked twice on the door before silently contemplating if he'd knocked hard enough. Should he knock again? Had she fallen asleep? Jesus Christ, was he really standing here overthinking how to knock on a door? He shoved his hands into his pockets, pulling himself together.

He realized his attempt to calm down was a wasted one when the door opened. Victoria stood in front of him in one of his button up shirts. His eyes traveled down her body eagerly to realize that the thin cotton shirt was all she had on. It was unbuttoned down to her navel, showing just enough of her chest to make his throat tighten. Her hair was still mussed from sleep, laying over her shoulders in soft waves.

"Are you going to stand there or come in?" She smiled playfully at him, a mischievous glint in her dark eyes.

He stepped in her front door, pulling it shut as he came face to face with her. Victoria looked pleased with his decision, a small smirk playing on her lips as she took his hand and turned around to lead him down the hall. His breath quickened as he followed her, the soft curve of her bottom peeking out from the tail of the shirt with the movement of her hips.

She led him over to her bed before Dominik stopped her with his arms, wrapping them around her waist as he pulled her back against his chest. He let his lips trail over her neck and shoulder, reveling in the way she tilted her head for him. He slowly ran his hands up her sides before gripping the opening of her shirt, bringing it down over her shoulders and arms. Cold chills broke out over her skin as the fabric pooled at her feet.

Victoria turned around to face him, her seductive smirk now replaced with a heated expression. Her fingers found the edges of his own shirt, bringing it over his head when he raised his arms for her. She let her fingers run down over the muscles of his chest, causing him to bite his lip when she scratched her nails lightly. He watched her fingertips trail down to the edge of his pants, her hands working nimbly to undo the belt from his waist.

He no longer wondered if she'd lost her spark for him as they tumbled onto the bed after getting the rest of his clothes off. Her hands ran all over his back and chest as she spread her legs to accommodate him. They didn't speak a word, there was no time for conversation. He knew without a doubt that neither one of them had experienced the passion they shared with anyone else.

Dominik felt like exploding at the look in her eyes when he took her. It was like the past thirty years hadn't happened, like they were back in that loft apartment. She didn't try to disguise her desire for him, clawing at his back as he drove them both higher. The sounds he was eliciting from her told him that he hadn't forgotten how to please her. They may have never been able to manage the emotional aspect of their relationship, but they never had problem with the physical.

She ran a hand into his hair, pulling at it roughly as her body began to react involuntarily. He lifted his head from her neck to watch her face as she reached her peak. God, she was magnificent when she let herself go. He heard the familiar cry of her climax, a sound that he'd never been able to shake from his memory. Following her a moment after, he collapsed breathlessly over her.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked breathlessly, worried his weight might be too much on her small frame.

She snaked her arms around his back, "No, I've missed this feeling."

"Tell me when you want me to go, Vic," Dominik said after a moment, rolling onto his side to pull her into an embrace.

"You can stay, just don't talk."

He felt her tuck her head into the curve of his neck, staying silent at her request. She didn't want to define what they were doing, she'd made that clear in the beginning. So, he held her as he watched her fall asleep. After a while she'd have to hold up her end of the bargain and be honest about her feelings like she said she would. Though, for the time being, he'd was content with the progress they'd made thus far.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can I talk now?" Dominik grinned, seeing Victoria open her eyes as he came back into her bedroom the next morning, "I got you a coffee from that café you like," He sat down on the edge of the bed, holding it out for her.

She smiled sleepily in response to his kind gesture, sitting up and stretching her arms over her head, "Thank you," She said, stifling a yawn as she took the coffee, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I figured you needed your sleep," He gave her an impish grin that was so typical of him, making her roll her eyes. She was relieved at how casual he was being over the whole thing. Maybe they would be able to keep things fun and light, after all.

Victoria leaned back against her headboard, stretching the soreness out in her legs, "What's on your agenda for today?"

She didn't know why she felt the need to ask. _Okay, that was a lie_, but she didn't like the reason she wanted to. The reality was that she wanted to spend more time with him.

"I have some business in Rome," He nodded a little, "Meeting with an artist there about some freelance work."

"Hm, I love Rome," Victoria smiled warmly, glancing up at him. Part of her wished he'd ask her to go with him, while part of her wanted to just invite herself. If he knew how much she wanted to be around him, he'd never let her live it down.

"Me too," Dominik grinned, "I'd ask you to go with me Vic, but that's the type of thing that people in relationships do. Not people who are just having fun," He taunted, standing up from her bed.

She frowned instantly, setting her coffee on the nightstand. That bastard. For once, she couldn't even think of a snappy comeback like she used to hurl at Conrad or David. No, Dominik knew how to play her like no other, and it was infuriating.

"Pack a bag, Vic," He chuckled, obviously amused by her pouting, "We'll catch the train there and stay overnight."

"What makes you assume I want to go with you?" She raised an eyebrow defiantly. She did, but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to be stubborn about it, "Don't confuse my appreciation for a beautiful city with your ego, darling."

He gave her a smug smirk as he stepped towards the bed, cupping her face, "Victoria, shut up and pack a fucking bag," He laughed, leaning in to kiss her once before going out of her room.

She huffed, feeling the flush in her cheeks at the mixture of excitement and irritation. He was an absolute bastard. A charming, handsome and lovable bastard. Throwing the covers off of her, she got out of bed and made her way to her closet..._to pack a fucking bag._


	8. Chapter 8

"This is where we're staying?" Victoria looked at Dominik incredulously. After getting to Rome on the train, Dominik had hailed a taxi to take them to the place he'd arranged for them to stay. The building looked as old as the coliseum itself, but she had to admit it did have a certain charm.

"Just wait until you see the view," Dominik chuckled at her prissy demeanor, carrying their bags into the stone building.

"Oh, well it's certainly something," She remarked, raising an eyebrow at the inside. It was obviously an art studio, with canvases everywhere and white sheets splattered with the remnants of an artist's work.

Letting out a breath, she followed him up the stone staircase. He continued in front of her without looking back, carrying both of their bags with ease.

"How many more?" She frowned at the annoyance of climbing so many stairs in her heels.

"Two, quit complaining Vic," He said without turning to look at her, though she could hear the humor in his tone. He was having a blast taking her even more out of her element than moving from New York to Florence had.

"It better have a decent bed, at least. Who even owns this building?"

"Me," Dominik laughed, "Where do you think I lived before I visited Florence for work?"

"Oh," Victoria huffed, lifting her head when they made it to the final floor, "Oh..." She repeated with a different tone.

The entire floor was open, with a large bed in the middle of the room on an elevated platform. The walls were stone, only covered in some places by pieces of his artwork. She slipped her heels off, letting her feet be comforted by the cold stone floor beneath them as she looked around. In front of her was a large balcony with open doorways, leading her out onto the ledge. Her breath caught at the view. He was right, all of those steps were worth it.

"It's beautiful," She gave him a genuine smile that let her dimples show before turning back to look over the balcony. The coliseum lingered in the distance with the ancient ruins, creating a beautiful landscape before her.

"I knew you'd like it," He smiled, coming up beside her on the balcony, "Better than some ritzy hotel, right?"

"Much better," She replied, nodding in amazement before glancing at him playfully, "Though I will miss room service."

He let out a laugh as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Tomorrow I have to go to the gallery, you can come with me if you want. But tonight, we're going out."

"Have you made dinner reservations?" She smiled up at him, not minding his closeness. Maybe it was the city, maybe it was being away from everyone. The feeling of just the two of them together in this foreign place made her feel strangely at ease. She could be herself, and they had a space all of their own to figure it out.

"Where I'm taking you they don't do reservations, babe," He chuckled at the confused expression on her face, "You've been to Rome before, but with a Grayson. We're doing this Harper and Wright style," He added mischievously.

Her mind flashed back to their younger years in New York. They were young and wild and uninhibited. God, just what exactly did he have in mind?

* * *

"You haven't changed a bit Vic," Dominik watched her in the dimly lit bar, seeing her face pleasantly flushed by the wine he was refilling her glass with.

"You think so? Sometimes I can hardly recognize myself anymore," She smiled a little sadly.

"That's because you've been a Grayson too long. Living up to this image in the Hamptons. You didn't have anyone to remind you who you really are," Dominik slid her glass back over to her, leaning back in his chair at the table to enjoy the live music, "Or take you out for good, homemade pasta," He added with a grin at her empty dish.

"Pasta hasn't been allowed in my diet for years," She laughed a little, "Those designer dresses are unforgiving."

"My button up shirts are," He smirked at her playfully, "Doesn't this place remind you of the little pub we went to back in New York?"

"Mm, yeah," She smiled, looking around at the people talking near the bar and the ones dancing near the band. The place was small and cozy, but lively at the same time. There was a mixture of young, artistic types and middle aged people like themselves.

"You always used to charm the bartender for free drinks," Dominik scrunched up his face, laughing.

"And you'd usually end up in a fight with someone for looking at me the wrong way," Victoria rolled her eyes, joining him in laughter.

He took a sip of his wine before grinning, "They always told us not to come back but they never stopped us the next weekend."

"Please, that place was so sketchy," She shook her head in amusement, "Who would of thought we'd be here now? Talking about our youth."

"I'm glad we are, Vic," He smiled genuinely, watching her return it before adding, "Even if we are just having fun."

She let out a breath, downing the rest of her wine, "Do you always have to ruin the moment?"

"Don't be a bitch," He laughed at how easily she could flip the switch, standing up from the table, "Come on, love."

"What? Where?" She raised an eyebrow. He could tell she was slightly drunk just from her demeanor. Her defiance was less precise and he knew he could get her to loosen up.

"Well you can't drink me under the table like you used to, let's see if you can still dance," He grinned pulling her up from her chair before she could protest.


	9. Chapter 9

"I bet the Hamptons wouldn't even recognize you now," Dominik grinned as he brushed his lips over Victoria's ear.

They'd both had too much to drink over the course of the evening, ending up in a dark and rowdy tavern. Another live band played faster music than they had enjoyed previously, and they alternated between dancing and downing whatever concoction they thought sounded good at that moment.

Victoria looked up at him playfully, "Hmm, do you wanna get out of here?" She asked, gripping his shirt, pulling him to her as they both swayed a little on their feet.

"I'd love to," He gave her a heated look, grabbing her hand and leading her out through the crowded floor, "Finally," He laughed when they made it onto the street.

"I haven't acted like that since...since the last time we went out together," She grinned mischievously when he glanced back at her, pulling on his hand and making him turn around to her.

Victoria took him by surprise when she grabbed his face, pulling him to her for a hungry kiss. Dominik groaned into her mouth when it grew deeper, pressing their bodies together firmly.

"I knew Harper was still in there," He whispered against her lips, smirking playfully before pulling back.

He couldn't believe how perfectly the evening had worked out. They'd gotten caught up on years worth of conversation over pasta and red wine, walked around the city and ended up dancing for hours. To top it off, Victoria was tipsy and acting like her old self. Dominik smiled at her disheveled hair and flushed complexion. She looked messy and beautiful. Her hungry eyes gave away what she was thinking almost instantly. He knew that look, and it excited him. Deeply.

"You have no idea," She grinned impishly as she grabbed his hand and took off in front of him, leading him this time. He couldn't help but watch her hips sway in the fitted dress, groaning under his breath when she'd glance back to smirk at him teasingly. This woman would be the death of him.

* * *

Dominik woke up to the pounding of his head, grimacing a little as he slowly sat up to take in his surroundings. He glanced around, realizing he was laying in the sheets on the floor of his art studio. Naked.

God, what all did they do? Bits and pieces started to come back to him as he thought over the night. They'd made it back to his building but hadn't managed to get up the stairs before starting to take each other's clothes off. He looked over at his desk, remembering how he'd swiped everything off of it to take her the first time.

Dominik's eyes traveled to Victoria's dress and lingerie strewn on opposite sides of the studio, smirking to himself. Not long after the desk they'd ended up on the sheets on the floor, where they'd spent the rest of the night. He laughed at the thought of what his neighbors might have heard. Victoria hadn't been very discreet, but he couldn't blame her either. It wasn't her fault she'd spent years with men who didn't bother with foreplay or favors. Dominik knew what she liked, though. He knew she liked to be kissed and he knew how she liked to be kissed...and where.

He shook his head as he got up from the floor, pulling on his boxers and jeans. His shirt was nowhere to be found, but he knew she'd probably snatched it. A smile broke out on his face when he entered the kitchen seeing her with her back to him at the counter in his shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and his heart skipped a beat at how familiar it seemed to their life years ago.

"Morning," Victoria smiled, turning when she heard him come in, "Coffee?"

"Yes, please," He laughed wide eyed, coming over to where she stood reaching for her cup to take a sip.

"I didn't say you could have mine," She grinned playfully. She was being surprisingly nice to him when he expected her to be distant. He couldn't help but feel hopeful.

"Sorry I don't have anything in to eat, I'll run to the bakery and get us something," He nodded, leaning against the counter beside where she stood.

"I didn't...say anything odd last night did I?" Victoria glanced up at him, her question coming out of nowhere.

"What do you mean odd?" He asked before smirking, "You mean when you were talking dirty?"

"No," She rolled her eyes, nudging him in the side, "So I didn't say anything awkward?"

"You asking if you confessed your love for me during our drunken romp?" Dominik laughed at the way her face flushed, "No, you didn't babe. Well, I mean you were saying you loved something, but it wasn't in that context."

Her mouth dropped, letting out an exasperated laugh, "Go get us breakfast before I really hurt you."

"Right away, Harper," He grinned at her before glancing down at his shirt that she wore, "You're going to have to hand that over," He teased.

"Nice try," She laughed, giving him a playful nudge as he started out of the kitchen.

He had to admit, he felt good about this weekend already. She was acting so relaxed and like the old Victoria he knew. The Victoria he had loved and never stopped loving. Was she finally coming around to the idea of being with him?


	10. Chapter 10

"I hope you weren't too bored in the gallery today," Dominik wrapped an arm around Victoria's waist as they walked through the streets in the Trevi district, taking in the sites.

"No, I wasn't at all," She smiled up at him with sincerity.

Victoria felt euphoric after a morning of browsing pieces and admiring architecture in the beautiful, ancient building. Dominik had introduced her to some of his business partners before they went to have their meeting, leaving her to take it all in. She had been to countless gallery openings and exclusive showings during her time as Queen of The Hamptons, but nothing compared to today. Truth be told, she didn't care much for crowds of rich socialites or hosting events. It was part of the persona of Victoria Grayson that simply went along with being married into a wealthy family. Victoria Harper much preferred wandering the quiet halls of a hauntingly beautiful gallery while her lover held a meeting with other artistic savants. She loved being a part of this creative world where convention didn't exist and intellectualism was valued.

Conrad and David were both very intelligent men, but their minds paled in comparison to Dominik's. Her exes were always focused on business and making the next million. Not to say Dominik wasn't savvy in the business world, but he knew there was more to life. His interests expanded further than money and material items. He still enjoyed the little things and knew that being thoughtful and kind to her meant more than any piece of jewelry or sports car ever would.

"Good, I tried to make the meeting short. They understood after meeting you, to say the least," Dominik smiled as he squeezed her hip gently before he raised his other to point out the gelato stand, "Should we indulge?"

She laughed at his mischievous grin, "You're determined to make all of my clothes too tight for me, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't complain," He smirked, running his hand down over her butt playfully before she elbowed him.

"Just for that, you're buying," She joked, pulling his hand away from her and threading her fingers into his, "Come on."

She led him over to the gelato stand where they ordered after she finally decided which flavor she wanted. Dominik paid for them before they walked over to a bench to sit and enjoy their treat.

"Let me try yours," She smiled sweetly at him, laughing when he raised an eyebrow at her, "Please."

He grinned before holding out his spoon for her to take a bite, "Didn't you sample this flavor at the stand?"

"Maybe," She admitted playfully before turning back to her own. He laughed at her, his warm expression giving her a tingling feeling in her stomach.

Part of her felt like she was in her twenties all over again. Dominik had changed, but he was still the same. All of the good things about him were still there, charming the doubt right out of her. He was still passionate, but he had learned to control it with patience. There was enough of his inner fire showing to intrigue her, but not enough to scare her away like it had when they were younger.

"Be my girlfriend," She heard him say out of the blue, causing her to raise her head quickly and meet his gaze.

Swallowing her bite of gelato, she studied his expression. It was full of hope and sincerity, making her heart skip a beat. She thought about the understanding they'd agreed to and this was no part of it. It was partially her fault at the way she'd been acting. Their time here had been nothing but lovely and she had been quite affectionate towards him.

"I know I said I wouldn't pressure you, Vic," He let out a breath in a defeated manner, as if he knew he'd already blown it, "But what's the sense in playing it safe? We're both adults, we've both been hurt in life and we both know that this..." He motioned between them, "What we have is worth taking the chance on being hurt again. You've lived and lost enough to know that avoiding something real to save yourself from hurt only backfires in the end."

Victoria took a deep breath, knowing everything he said was the truth. She'd entered a marriage of convenience with Conrad for financial security when she'd left Dominik before. Her time as a Grayson had been nothing but heartbreak, besides being blessed with two more children. A loveless marriage had made her miserable and drove her into in affair that only ended terribly. She'd wasted half of her life trying to avoid vulnerability and hurt only to end up exactly so.

"...Okay," Victoria managed to respond after a few moments.

Dominik's expression changed as he processed what she said. His furrowed brow smoothed and his mouth broke into a smile of relief. He obviously hadn't expected her to give in that easily.

"Though I think the title of boyfriend and girlfriend is rather silly at our age, don't you?" She managed a smile as the nervousness in her stomach turned into butterflies.

"Should I call you my fiancé instead?" He quipped, playfully poking fun at her commitment issues.

She let out a laugh, "You're incorrigible."

"Want another bite?" Dominik asked, smiling as he held his spoon up to her lips.

Just like that, he moved on from their serious moment. He was the type that needed to know where they stood with each other. She also sensed that he knew this was a big step for her and he didn't want to unnerve her with any more intense conversation.

Victoria took the bite before leaning in to kiss him once, feeling the stubble on his chin tickle her face, "Want to try mine?" She asked when she pulled away.

"I'd love to," Dominik smiled knowingly at the effort they'd both made. Victoria had agreed to take the next step with him and he was careful to respect her need for it to be a small one.

He took the bite she offered before his smile turned into a mischievous grin, "Admit it, Harper, gelato was a good idea."


	11. Chapter 11

"Someone had a nice getaway," Margaux grinned teasingly at the sight of Victoria when she came over to sit down at the table they'd reserved for lunch, "Tell me everything."

"What makes you think there's something to tell?" Victoria smiled coyly at the young woman.

"Victoria, one does not simply go away with a man she has history with for an entire weekend and come back with nothing to tell."

"What do you want to know, then?" She shook her head in amusement.

Margaux perked up at the opportunity, a mischievous smile playing on her lips, "What did you do? How did this even come about? I thought you two were just friends…"

"Well, we were…I don't know, the night before we left I invited him over," She began before feeling her face flush slightly at the implication behind it, "The next morning he told me to pack a bag because he had business in Rome…So I did."

"Oh, that's so exciting," Margaux let out a laugh, reaching for her wine, "I knew your agreement to just have fun would never last, Maman. You like him, I can tell."

Victoria hesitated before deciding to open up to her, like she always ended up doing, "It's funny with him. One second I'm so happy I could marry him and the next the intensity of it makes me want to run. He doesn't deserve that treatment, I know, but I can't control my feelings."

"It's only natural that you're wary," Margaux said, her expression more serious, "With everything you've been through in your life, I'd be worried if you weren't cautious. Since you were just a girl you've been treated horribly by people close to you up until you moved here. There's years of hurt there, and while we both know that Dominik would never intentionally hurt you, you're still scared. That's understandable."

She let out a breath of relief at Margaux's words, "I'm glad you understand. I'm trying, I really am, but it isn't easy to completely disregard instincts I've had since I was just a girl. I've worked so hard over the years building walls to protect myself because I had to. Now my life is so much different and I no longer need them, but they feel natural to me now."

"I know," Margaux reached out, covering Victoria's hand with her own, "But it's time to take a chance, Maman."

"I know, ma fille," She smiled warmly at her, "Enough about me, though. Have you met anyone of interest?"

"No," Margaux's smile grew small as she glanced away from Victoria, "I don't think I'm ready yet. I just want to focus on Bella and my career. It's enough for me now."

"I understand, it isn't easy."

"I miss him, Maman. I don't think that will ever go away. The pain has lessened with time, but the longing is still there. Every time I look at our daughter I see him. I can't fathom the idea of wanting someone else."

Victoria swallowed the lump in her throat at the mention of her late son, "I miss him too, darling. You'll always long for him in some way," She said, thinking of Pascal, "But that won't change the reality. You're so young and you have the rest of your life ahead of you. Daniel would want you to be happy."

"Like Papa would want you to be."

"Mm," She smiled, biting her lip at the truth behind Margaux's words, "The only thing I can tell you is that each love in your life will be different. Each will fulfill you in a way the other hasn't, and while you can't control fate, you can appreciate the present. Moving on does not mean we loved your father or Daniel any less, we just have to do it in our own time."

"I know how you felt about Papa," Margaux nodded seriously, "The same way I felt about your son. I may not be ready, but it shouldn't stop you. I give you my blessing, Maman."

Victoria gave her a warm smile, nodding once before reaching for her own glass, "We mustn't get this serious over lunch, ma fille," She said as they both chuckled, relieving the serious mood of the conversation, "Will you be attending the charity event this weekend at the gala?"

"Oui, I'm looking forward to it," She replied, "Will Dominik be joining you?"

"I haven't asked him yet but I'm sure he's already planning on attending. I'm assume we'll end up coming together."

Margaux smiled again, "Well now I'm really looking forward to it. Victoria Harper's first outing as a taken woman."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Dominik raised an eyebrow at Victoria as she took his arm on their way into the gala. She was wearing a long, black fitted gown that made him proud to be her date for the night. He couldn't believe this woman was walking into an event like this with him as his partner. It was too good to be true.

"Why would I be?" She smiled up at him, though her body language made him hesitate to believe she was completely at ease with the situation. This was the first time she'd made an appearance with a man after being out of the dating game for so long. Many of the men who failed at their attempts to charm her would be here tonight.

"Well, us coming here together will get people talking," He smiled a little, "It will definitely insinuate that we're together. I know it's all pretty new, and I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed."

"I agreed to be with you, Dominik," She shook her head slightly, "Don't put so much thought into things," She said in a reassuring tone that did nothing to ease his suspicion.

They entered the gala together, seeing Patrick and Margaux before making their way over to them while greeting random acquaintances along the way.

"Patrick, how's that potential gallery space coming along? Your mother said she liked it," Dominik smiled, reaching out to shake Patrick's hand in greeting as Victoria went over to talk to Margaux.

"I'm excited about it, to be honest. It's really perfect, and now that Mom has approved of it I'm ready to make it official," Patrick smiled proudly, "I'd love for you to be involved, if you're interested."

"Of course, if that's okay with Vic," He smirked, "You know how she is."

Patrick chuckled, "I do, but I'm sure she'll come around. We'll talk Sunday over dinner."

Dominik smiled, feeling good about being included in their usual Sunday gathering at Victoria's house. He was beginning to feel like a part of a family for once in his life and he couldn't believe he was lucky enough for it to be hers.

"Have you met Mathieu?" Patrick nodded towards Victoria and Margaux talking to a familiar looking dark haired man.

"No, who is he?" Dominik asked, glancing over at the three of them.

"Margaux's uncle. Its Pascal's brother. Come on, I'll introduce you," He replied, leading him over to where they stood.

"Patrick, it's good to see you again," Mathieu greeted him with a handshake when he saw him, "I was just catching up with your lovely mother."

Dominik watched as Victoria smiled at the man's compliment. She didn't make any effort to acknowledge him, and he could tell that she was made uncomfortable by him entering the conversation as he came up to stand beside her. Suddenly he felt like an outsider with the four of them as they exchanged niceties. It wasn't Margaux's fault, she was simply happy to catch up with her uncle. It wasn't Patrick's either. Victoria still neglected to introduce him to Pascal's brother, and he became more uncomfortable as their conversation went on.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I didn't even introduce myself," Mathieu stated when he realized Dominik stood next to Victoria, "I'm Mathieu LeMarchal, an old friend of Victoria's."

"Nice to meet you," Dominik reached out to shake the man's hand, "I'm Domnik Wright, Victoria's-"

"Friend," Victoria interjected quickly, throwing Dominik a nervous glance, "I'm so sorry I didn't introduce the two of you sooner."

Dominik felt his heart sink before embarrassment overtook him, "Right, I'm an old friend of Victoria's as well. Nice to meet you," He forced politeness to the man in front of him, when all he really wanted to do was snap. Was she really that ashamed of him?

"She was engaged to be married to my brother," Mathieu smiled proudly, "They were a perfect couple, were they not Margaux?" The man glanced at his niece, who gave an awkward smile in return. Even Margaux could tell how awkward this was for Dominik.

"Oui, they were very much in love," She added, giving Dominik an apologetic glance. He couldn't blame her, he knew it wasn't her place to speak up on Victoria's behalf and let her uncle know that he was her boyfriend. He glanced at Victoria who gave him a look of utter confusion, as if she didn't know what to do or say.

"If you'll excuse me," Dominik said before turning abruptly and walking away from the scene. His heart was pounding as he made his way for the exit of the building. He couldn't believe she would make it a point to address him as her friend after all of the progress he thought they'd made in Rome. It was clear to him now that Victoria would never truly be his, no matter how hard he tried. She'd been a Grayson for many more years than she'd been a Harper, and it had stuck. If she was too embarrassed to claim him as her partner in a public setting then there was nothing else left for him to do.

He foolishly glanced back once he was outside in hopes of seeing her coming after him, only to find she wasn't. His blood boiled at the thought of her disregarding him in such a manner, though he knew this was his fault for attempting to chase her again. Years ago he'd tried to fix her by offering himself wholeheartedly and it only backfired. He couldn't believe he was foolish enough to make the same mistake twice. Hailing a cab, he quickly got into the backseat and gave them the address to his apartment. History was repeating itself, but he'd be damned if he'd let her be the one to walk away this time.


	12. Chapter 12

"Victoria, what was that?" Margaux gave her a disappointed frown when Mathieu excused himself to go mingle amongst the crowd.

Victoria felt her stomach do a little flip as she looked at her, realizing that the situation had been just as bad in reality as it had been in her head, "I didn't know what to say."

"Why did you tell my uncle that Dominik was just a friend?" The younger woman couldn't hide the disapproval in her tone and Victoria knew that it was warranted.

"I've known him for years and he always spoke so highly of me. When I saw him tonight he just reminded me of your father and I…" Victoria bit her lip, trying to make sense of her feelings, "I panicked. I didn't want him to think that losing Pascal meant so little to me that I would move on so quickly."

"It's been almost two years since my father was killed, Victoria," Margaux's tone was softer but still firm, "That's hardly what I would consider an unreasonable amount of time."

Patrick shifted uncomfortably at the confrontation, glancing towards the door for any sign of Dominik coming back, "Mom, I know what you did was out of respect for Pascal. I also know that part of it was out of fear, but your circumstances are different now."

"I know," She struggled to remain calm, the logic of their words ringing true to just how atrociously she'd treated him. Her son's expression proved that he understood the motives behind her actions tonight and that it was about more than just Pascal. Patrick was too similar to her not to pick up on it.

She knew Dominik had sensed her unease when they came to the gala together, but she had tried to ignore it. The step of coming here together had been huge for her. Though she'd tried to brush it off, the anxiety of announcing she was in a committed relationship to everyone here had scared her. It was irrational, but she couldn't help it. The idea of subjecting their new found relationship to the world seemed daunting. The last time she had been publicly involved with someone she loved it ended in tragedy. Seeing Pascal's brother tonight had only reminded her of that.

In the moment, introducing Dominik as her friend had been an instinctual reaction to protect what she was so scared of losing: him. To Dominik it only looked like rejection. He was right, she had a tendency to sabotage her own happiness. For so many years she'd had to live defensively and protecting the things she loved became as natural as breathing to her. What her mind couldn't seem to grasp was that her life was different now. She no longer had to fear outside sources trying to destroy her happiness, for she was unintentionally doing it to herself.

"Shouldn't you follow him?" Patrick urged her, pulling her from her own thoughts.

"He'll never come back to me after this," Victoria said, feeling her heart sink with the realization.

Margaux gave Patrick a knowing look before adding, "You never know until you try, Maman."

"He's loved you for years," Patrick nodded reassuringly, "He's been nothing but patient and forgiving, because he understands you. That doesn't come around often. You need to go to him and explain yourself. Whether he'll forgive you or not doesn't matter, he deserves to hear it from you."

* * *

It seemed like an eternity had gone by as Victoria neared Dominik's apartment building. She'd had a taxi called for her at the gala which took a bit to receive, and then ended up being caught in traffic once it was halfway there. Her feet were aching after impatiently ditching the cab and deciding to walk the rest of the way. Though she'd followed Dominik shortly after he'd left, it'd taken over an hour to finally get there.

She knocked on the door firmly, going over in her head what she planned to say to him as she waited. When it didn't open, she knew he was probably at the bar or maybe even in bed already. After a few moments she took his spare key from her clutch, letting herself into his apartment. Something was different, she felt it instantly after stepping in. Dominik's apartment had always been rather simple, but it felt even barer now. Her heart pounded as she realized the one framed picture he had of his parents was gone.

"Dominik?" She called out, making her way down the hall to his bedroom. He wasn't there, either.

Victoria hastily crossed the room to open his closet, confirming her worst fear. It was empty. She backed up slowly, sitting down on the edge of bed in shock. He'd left her without saying goodbye. Now she knew how he felt years ago when she'd done it to him, even though he didn't deserve it. Self loathing overcame her at the fact that she'd brought this upon herself. Dominik was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Dominik juggled his groceries as he made his way back from the market, turning to go down his street in Rome. It had been a week since he left Florence and he was trying to get his life back together. Failing miserably, but trying, at least.

He'd given what happened between them a lot of thought and couldn't seem to come to terms with it. He wondered if he'd left too suddenly, if perhaps he should of been more patient. Seeing Pascal's brother must have stirred up some feelings for her that night. That comforted him slightly, but made him feel foolish at the same time.

He'd tried to win her over when he'd stood no chance against Pascal, even after his death. He'd heard how quickly they'd gotten engaged upon his visit to the Hamptons. It wasn't that he was jealous of Mr. LeMarchal, he respected the fact that he treated Victoria well and deserved her love. Though, Dominik couldn't help but feel defeated when he compared how eager she'd been for Pascal to his own experience with Victoria.

When it came down to it, he knew he had to let Victoria go. She'd tried calling him a couple times over the week but he couldn't answer. He didn't want to keep putting himself through having to lose her when she'd never truly be his.

He fumbled with his keys before finding the right one, letting himself into his building. Relief flooded him as he locked the door behind him. He was glad to be home after running errands in the city. All he could think about was Victoria when he'd see the places he took her on their weekend.

"I hope you're hungry," He heard a voice say from the dining room. A lovely, familiar voice.

Dominik looked up to see Victoria standing beside the table. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and she had very little makeup on. A white, loose fitting tank top and faded jeans completed her look as she stood barefoot beside a chair with an unsure smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He didn't mean to sound abrupt, but he was trying to prepare himself for whatever she was doing. Did she come to suggest they be friends after what happened?

"I made you dinner.." She gave him a halfhearted smile, "And I wanted to explain what happened at the gala."

"Victoria I get it," He shook his head in response, sitting his groceries down after making his way over to the kitchen island, "You don't feel the same way I do about us. I'd be an idiot not to see it after all of these years."

"I don't think you do get it," She bit her lip nervously, a habit he'd come to recognize years ago, "Please sit, I want to tell you."

Dominik ran a hand through his hair tiredly before letting out a nod. He made his way over to the chair opposite of her at the table before sitting down, "It smells good."

"Thanks, it's been a while since I've prepared a real dinner so I can't promise it's good," She replied sheepishly as she took her own seat.

Dominik reached for the bottle of wine on the table, filling both of their glasses, "I'm sure it will be fine."

The awkward silence lingered heavily between them. He downed half of his wine in preparation before looking up at her.

"Your foods going to get cold, go ahead," She nodded towards his plate encouragingly but the tension made his appetite nonexistent.

"Maybe we should talk first," He replied, leaning back in his chair to meet her gaze.

"You're right," She glanced down towards her lap where she busied her hands with her cloth napkin, "I want to apologize for how I treated you, it wasn't right."

"You loved Pascal, I understand," He nodded, although it pained him to admit it. The thought of her heart still belonging to another man made his own threaten to shatter.

"I did," She said honestly, looking him in the eyes, "And when I saw his brother, it did bring those memories back. I didn't want Mathieu to think I didn't mourn his brother, because I did. The way I lost Pascal was so sudden, it broke me."

Dominik nodded, glancing down towards his wine glass as he processed her words. She'd never opened up to him about Pascal and he hadn't pressed.

"Victoria you don't have to explain that to me," He eyed her, "It's okay to not be over it, I understand and I'll back off. I shouldn't have pushed you the way I did."

"That's not it, Dom," She said, her voice softer but still sincere, "It's true that I loved him and I didn't want his brother to get the wrong idea, but it also brought back the memories...especially the way he was taken from me because of my circumstances in the Hamptons. My life was constantly in turmoil and my loved ones were always being ripped away. I jumped into it head first with Pascal when he came back into my life and so soon after we went public, it caused him his life."

"Victoria, that wasn't your fault. Conrad was a cruel man who was only thinking about himself," Dominik said firmly at the look of guilt that flashed across her delicate features.

"I just felt partially to blame for his death, because it was my mess that caused it. If we hadn't resumed a relationship, he'd still be alive," She let out a shaky breath, "For so many years I've fought to defend the ones I love from the outside world, but it seems like everyone I'm close to ends up hurt."

"Victoria, you've been abused by people who you should of been able to trust. The way you've had to fight your whole life, that isn't your fault," He shook his head at the way Victoria assumed the guilt. It was a product of her adolescence that had only been compounded by continually suffering the consequences of other's mistakes in her adult life.

"The people who've been hurt along the way were victims of the same monsters that made your life hell. You felt guilt over abandoning Patrick when you were only a child yourself. You felt guilt over putting David behind bars when it was Conrad who made you do it. You blame yourself for Pascal, but it was at Conrad's hands. It's time you stop accepting the blame for things that happened to you."

Victoria swallowed hard and he could see her trying to remain in control of her emotions, "At the gala, all of this was going through my head and claiming you were just a friend seemed the safest thing to do. I know it's foolish because my life is so different now, but protecting the things most precious to me is like second nature."

Dominik looked at her for a moment, his chest constricting at the weight this beautiful woman carried on her shoulders, "So it wasn't because you were ashamed of me?"

"I love you, Dominik," She looked at him with an intensity that reminded him of their younger years when she let her emotions come to the surface more easily, "That was never the case."

He let out a breath of relief as he watched her in amazement. It was so typical of Victoria to have his heart on the verge of shattering, only to restore it completely with three little words. She never ceased to amaze him at the way she could take him off guard with a raw vulnerability that she rarely showed to anyone.

"I love you, too," He studied her face for a long moment, "I'm glad you came tonight."

"Me too," She visibly relaxed, leaning her elbows on the table, "Dominik?"

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She smiles at him mischievously, though her eyes were warm with sincerity, "Will you be my boyfriend?"


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't have to go tonight, you know," Dominik suggested, coming up behind Victoria as she stood in front of her full length mirror, "You look magnificent, by the way."

She smiled up at him in their reflection, "Why wouldn't you want to come to Patrick's showing?'

"Well, we just haven't been to a big event together since the last time and I wasn't sure how you felt. Honestly, I'll understand if you're not up to it," He gave her a reassuring smile as he rested his hands on her hips.

Victoria's heart swelled as she realized the intent behind his words. He was so patient and forgiving of her to consider her feelings after what she'd done to him at the gala a month ago. Since making up shortly after that night, they'd been together nearly every day. They even had drawers and closet space in each other's places to make it easier for them to stay over. Her family knew they were officially a couple, and while she didn't go out of her way to spread the news that they were, she didn't mind if people knew.

There was no doubt between them that they were together in every sense of the word. At least, no doubt for her. A little pang of guilt struck her at the thought of Dominik still being unsure of where he stood with her. Why else would he ask her if she wanted to go to Patrick's showing alone?

"I want you there," She turned around in his arms, snaking her own around his neck, "I'm not worried about people knowing about us anymore. We're committed to each other and that's all that matters," She said honestly, running a hand over his stubble, "Are you going to shave that off for tonight?"

"No," He answered with a smirk that was typical of him. She felt his hands move around her waist and to her lower back, pulling her body against his.

She grinned at him before leaning up to kiss him deeply, "Good," She sighed into his mouth at the sensation.

"We can't be late now, Vic, it starts in an hour," He teased against her lips as his hands ran over the curve of her bottom, hearing a small moan from her in response.

"We can be quick," She grinned before biting down on his lip daringly, feeling him pick her up from the floor.

"I knew you'd come around," Victoria teased when she felt her back press against the wall as he pinned her to it with his hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist in response while they both hastily fumbled with each other's clothing.

Dominik kissed over her neck and shoulder as they freed themselves of the fabric in between them, taking his place between her legs, "You know I could never tell you no. I don't have it in me," He grinned before taking her slowly.

She let a moan escape her lips as her head fell back against the wall. They fit together so perfectly and the pleasure always managed to take her by surprise. Years wasted on lovers like Conrad and David made her even more appreciative of Dominik's knowledge of her body. He knew what she wanted before she even realized it herself.

Their pace increased quickly as she beckoned him with whispers down his ear. She couldn't believe some of the words that came out of her mouth in the moment, but his groans told her he loved every bit of it. Never had she felt so uninhibited with a man as she did with Dom. They'd done things together that she never imagined she'd be comfortable with and he pleased her in ways that were so intimate she blushed at the thought of them.

"Victoria," He murmured into her neck as he gripped her thighs tighter, driving them both higher.

Their breathing turned rapid as they moved in a rhythm they'd perfected long ago. She cried out when he slipped a hand between them, teasing her until her body tensed violently. He followed her as she lost control of her senses, holding her body up as they both until they both recovered.

She shuddered slightly when their gazes locked, seeing the intensity in his eyes. The feeling that he could see right through her scared and excited her at the same time. No man had taken the time to understand her so completely. She guessed he always knew who she was deep down, no matter how hard she tried to guard her feelings. He knew she was vulnerable, he knew she was complicated, and he knew she wanted to be loved, regardless of how she pushed him away.

"I should let you finish getting ready," He smiled impishly, carrying her over to sit her on her bed. She gave him a warm smile in return as he kissed her forehead before fixing his clothing.

She had never felt so content and secure as she did now. It wasn't the simple fact that she had a man in her life, but that she had the right one. He'd told her during their reunion in New York that he accepted her for all that she was. She'd wanted to believe it at the time, but her life was in such turmoil she couldn't imagine it to be true. Now she knew without a doubt that he was here for the long term. It wasn't that she was a prize to be had or the excitement of an illicit affair that attracted him, like it had her past lovers. Dominik loved her for who she was, the darkness included.

* * *

**One Year Later…**

"I can't believe we did it," Victoria smiled proudly at the finished gallery, wrapping an arm around Patrick's waist, "It's ours."

"It's so surreal," He nodded in agreement, "I never imagined this is where I'd end up. We did it, Mom."

"Just remember, work isn't everything. Okay? I want you to be happy in all aspects, not just your career."

"I know, I know. I'm sure Dominik will be glad to have you back," Patrick laughed, "We've been working constantly, I'll bet he doesn't even feel like he has a wife."

"He'll survive," She smirked, "I've never had anything like this of my own. I always relied on men for financial security. Sure, I threw parties and created charities, but that kind of thing isn't recognized. Not like this."

"You helped Conrad build his empire, whether anyone acknowledges it or not," He replied seriously, "This is just another thing to add to your accomplishments."

Victoria smiled warmly at her son and his way of building her up. She'd never had someone so supportive of her before he came along and she was forever grateful for him. Her relationship with him was such a contrast to the way her life used to be. The people closest to her now were supportive, honest and loving. It was exactly what she'd craved for so long.

"You're too good to me," She smiled, wrapping her arm in his, "Though it has been a busy year. Planning parties in the Hampton's is nothing compared to juggling a wedding and opening a business at the same time."

"At least you kept the wedding simple," Patrick laughed, "Unlike the plans for the gallery."

"You say that like you aren't just as much of a perfectionist as I am," She rolled her eyes playfully, "Besides, Dominik did most of the plans for the wedding. He knew if I had control over them it would be an event."

"There's still a little Queen of the Hampton's in you yet."

"It's not that easy to shake, you know," Victoria let out a laugh as she walked over to turn off her laptop at their work desk.

"Neither are the memories of yours and Dominik's arguments over the wedding attire during every Sunday dinner. I swear, you two are living proof that opposites attract."

She smirked over at him, "Just wait, it will happen to you someday," She nodded, making her way over to pull him away from his work, "Let's treat ourselves to a nice lunch. I think we've earned it, don't you?

"Certainly," Patrick agreed with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Victoria chuckled to herself as she watched Bella toddle around her backyard, finding interest in every flower and blade of grass she came across. No attention was paid to the mountain of toys she'd extracted from her toy chest The little girl's hair was longer and curling, making her to spitting image of Daniel at that age. Every now and then Bella would look up to ensure that Victoria was still there and give her a grin that she'd inherited from her father.

Victoria had agreed to have Bella for the weekend while Margaux flew to Paris to check on things at the office there and catch up with friends. The child had packed away every teddy bear and doll she owned when Margaux told her she'd be staying at her Nana's house. She chuckled to herself at the image of Bella holding her child sized designer bag when she opened the front door while her mother's arms were full of the rest of her luggage.

She turned back to her laptop where she was doing work for the gallery opening. Patrick would be over soon to help with the plans for the event. Butterflies stirred in her at the thought of unveiling their business to the public. She'd never created something so special and she felt so lucky to be sharing it with her son. There was a time when she thought she'd never know him and now she saw him nearly everyday. Working alongside Patrick was a chance to spend time with him that she'd missed out on, and even now they would find out things about one another that they never knew.

"Ah my two favorite girls," Dominik said as he came out to join her on the patio, pulling her attention from her work. She smiled warmly as he walked over to kiss her once, setting down the goods he'd brought her from Rome, "I know you've sworn off treats but I couldn't help myself."

She chuckled, biting her lip before reaching to open the bag from the bakery, "How was work?"

Dominik usually spent a few days at his place in Rome when he'd have business during the week, which gave them both time to focus on their work. It also kept them excited to see each other. Unlike her previous marriage, she didn't suspect anything when Dom would stay in the city. When he wasn't in meetings or working, he was messaging her. She couldn't help but find it charming how he always found a way to let her know he was thinking about her.

"The usual," He smiled, taking a pastry from the bag before making his way into the yard to scoop up Bella, "How is my favorite little girl?"

Victoria chuckled when Bella reached for the pastry immediately, her large brown eyes looking up at Dom mischievously, "Not before I get a hug. I've missed you."

"Grand-père," Bella giggled before hugging Domink's neck. He laughed at her reaction before giving her the treat, carrying her over to the patio table so she could enjoy it in the shade.

"She kept asking where you were," Victoria smiled as he helped Bella get a napkin in her lap while she devoured her treat. She finished her own pastry as she watched her husband and granddaughter's comical dynamic. Bella had warmed up to Dominik rather quickly after he moved in with Victoria and they were often inseparable when the family was together. Bella loved the attention he gave her and he loved to make her laugh, which made them the perfect combination.

"Just for the pastries, no doubt," He smirked up at Victoria, "So we have you all weekend?!" He asked, dropping his mouth playfully at Bella in his lap.

"Oui," Bella grinned, reaching her hands up for him to clean the remnants of the sweet treat off with another napkin, "I want to paint," She added frankly in her small voice that made both Dom and Victoria chuckle.

"Of course, my little artist," He replied, making Victoria smile. It warmed her to see such a big man be so completely wrapped around the little girl's finger.

"How's the plans for the gallery opening coming?" He asked Victoria, helping Bella back onto the ground to go back to her investigation of the yard.

"So far, so good. Patrick's coming soon to help me. We've worked on this for so long it's hard to believe it will be a running business soon."

"To think about this time last year you were planning a gallery and I a wedding," He smirked, "Look how far we've come."

"Mm, we certainly wasted no time, did we?" She chuckled, "Especially when our reunion started with me telling you I only wanted to have fun."

"Oh Vic, we wasted years being apart," He smiled, "That's why once I knew what you wanted, I didn't waste anymore."

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Dominik heard Victoria ask, but his mind was still reeling with everything she'd just told him.

After all, he'd spent a week trying to convince himself to move on after their moment at the gala. Now, she'd let himself into his home in Rome, fixed him dinner and asked for him to commit to her. She also said she loved him. He knew Victoria never explained herself, so for her to come to him and spill her heart out was proof enough that their relationship mattered to her.

"I won't be your boyfriend, Vic," Dominik said after a moment, watching her shift back in her chair at the table with a defeated look, "But I will be your husband."

Her expression lifted as she processed his words, "Dom..."

Dominik smiled a little, reaching out to take her small hand into his. This wasn't how he'd envisioned proposing to Victoria. He'd imagined trading in one of his paint stained shirts for a suit, taking her to a nice restaurant in Rome, and getting down on one knee. Not proposing at his kitchen table without a ring to give her. He took in her appearance for a moment, appreciating the blush to her cheeks that resulted from not wearing makeup. She nervously tucked a wisp of black hair that had escaped her ponytail and fallen against her soft shoulder. His breath caught at the simple action, making him sure he'd never seen her look so beautiful.

"Dom?" She repeated his name, her unsure expression bringing him out of his daydream.

No, this wasn't how he pictured it at all. It was better. "Marry me, Victoria?"

He saw her dark eyes well with emotion as she looked down at their joined hands before returning his gaze with a warm smile, "Yes."


	16. Chapter 16

_**I'm sorry for leaving this story unfinished for so long. Please take my apology in the form of a very happy final chapter and alternative ending for our beloved Victoria Harper Grayson. **_

* * *

Patrick smiled tenderly at his loved ones, gathered around his mother's cozy garden, laughing and chattering away the summer night. They'd returned here after the debut of the Harper art gallery to continue the celebration in a more private, family setting. The business was a hit already, attracting many prominent members of the Florence art community when the doors opened. He hadn't felt more proud of any accomplishment than the one that had taken place tonight. Being able to stand beside his mother as a professional partner while reveling in the success of something they built together was something he'd always cherish.

He leaned back in his chair contentedly, savoring the moment and making a mental note to himself never to forget it. The sun was nearly gone now, the soft glow of lantern lights illuminating his loved one's faces. Bella was entertaining them, holding onto Margaux's hand and dancing unsteadily to the music playing in the background with a wide grin on her face. His sister in law picked up her daughter as they all erupted in laughter, kissing the child's forehead before continuing their swaying rhythm. Charlotte emerged from the house with the bottle of wine they'd beckoned her to retrieve, joking that they could quit prattling on now as she refilled their glasses.

Glancing over at his mother and Dominik, he couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him. His step father was lounged comfortably in his chair, a lazy grin on his face as Victoria sat in his lap. There wasn't a shred of the Queen Victoria persona visible in her now as she cuddled into her husband, being openly affectionate with him. She hardly seemed like the same person who intimidated outsiders with her icy demeanor and cutting remarks just a few years ago in the Hampton's. Patrick always knew it had been a front in order to maintain her status and security within the Grayson lifestyle, but still yet it had become a part of her. While she was much softer and at ease today, the Queen of the Hampton's would still show herself from time to time in witty one-liners and flippant-but-humorous actions that stemmed from her own perfectionism.

Patrick was forever grateful that his step-father appreciated every aspect of Victoria's character and never tried to alter it. He knew just what to say to build her up when she showed signs of being insecure, just how to humor her when she was being stubborn, and when to bring her back down to earth when she became haughty. It was entertaining to observe, as Patrick had found out during Sunday dinners and family outings within the last year. Dominik had a way of handling all shades of Victoria with love and unfaltering respect. He smiled to himself, remembering the vows that the two of them had exchanged not long ago, in the beautiful countryside of Tuscany, confirming to Patrick that he'd never have to worry about his mother being mistreated at the hands of a man again.

_"…you have cherished me, and you've accepted me for what I am. As I accept you. I accept you for the person you have been. I accept you for your darkness and your frailty and your scars, because without them, you are not you…And it is you I love. So I vow to never try to change you, to always understand you, and to help you, my sweet darling, be at peace with who you are."_

_Dominik then cupped Victoria's face in his hands as she tried regained composure, visibly moved by his words. Patrick was sure he heard his mother choke out an 'I love you' before they finished the wedding ceremony with a kiss. It had been a small, intimate gathering of their family and a few select friends, who were all just as shaken by the emotionally raw moment as the newlyweds were._

"Patrick? You're being too quiet," Victoria's voice brought him back from the memory of that special day.

"Just taking it all in," Patrick gave her a meaningful glance. He knew she understood the fulfillment he was experiencing in the moment, being so similar they could communicate it with an expression. Both of them had spent their entire lives yearning for a sense of belonging and inner happiness. She returned his look with a knowing smile and he excused himself, offering to take Bella in who had fallen asleep on Margaux's lap.

"Is he alright?" Dominik asked, gazing up at her in a warm manner that proved he was just as content in the moment as she was.

"He is," Victoria gave him a genuine smile back, running a hand into his hair, stroking his jaw with her thumb, "It's been a memorable day, and I think we're both just trying to process it."

"I'm so proud of you," Dominik's smile grew wide as he took her hand in his and her heart constricted at his sincerity, "Look at all you've overcome and accomplished, Victoria."

She marveled at the love in his eyes and the unwavering, selfless support he gave. Her life had taken so many devastating blows and she'd often felt she wasn't worth anything more than the abuse she'd received at the hands of others. Countless times she'd wondered why she'd allowed her life to continue, knowing each time she persevered more heartbreak waited around the corner. But in this moment, she realized why she'd never succumbed to the former shadows around her. The ones she loved the most were with her now and safe from harm, and it made her feel at peace with her past knowing the decisions she made contributed to their protection. They were the family that she was told by many she didn't deserve. They built her up. They accepted her. They were hers to love and gave her unconditional love in return. This was what she'd fought for and it was worth every second of the struggle. Victoria Harper was home.


End file.
